1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety ski binding adapted to hold, in a releasable manner, the front of a boot mounted on the ski.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Known safety ski bindings, called "front abutments", comprise a body mounted on a base which is solidly affixed to the ski. This body supports a retention jaw for the boot at its rear portion, which comprises two opposed lateral retention wings and an energization mechanism lodged in the body to elastically return the jaw to a locking position. The energization mechanism includes a compressed energy spring resting, at one end, on a support surface connected to the body and, at its other end, on a force transmission element which is longitudinally movable in the body and coupled to the jaw so as to elastically bias the jaw against the front of the boot to ensure the retention of the boot on the ski.
The front abutment described in Austrian Patent Document No. 1755/86 includes a fixed body with movable, independent, lateral retention wings. This front abutment includes a central sole-gripping element which is independent of the lateral retention wings and which is vertically movable against the action of the main spring which forms a part of the energization mechanism. However, this abutment includes an independent height adjustment device which determines the initial position of the sole-gripping element in the vertical direction by means of a vertical screw.
Another front abutment, which is described in German Patent No. 36 05 313, includes a fixed body and has a monobloc jaw which moves about one or the other of two support lines against the return action of a spring which is part of the energization mechanism. The upper part of the jaw is also vertically movable by rocking about a horizontal axis. This rocking of the jaw permits the adaptation to soles with different thicknesses, but includes a reaction on the energization spring. In fact, it is the same circuit and the same energy which ensure both the return of the jaw for the vertical movement of adjustment for height and rear fall.